


Happiness lies in the Deus Egg Machina

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: Of encounters, experiences and ends [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Egg Hatching, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kageyama and Suga mentioned but not present, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Shouyou running to him in panic wasn't out of the ordinary; Shouyou running to him in panic while holding a Pokémon egg was.





	Happiness lies in the Deus Egg Machina

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some kind of Pokémon AU where they're trainers. They live together (and so do Suga and Kageyama) and have been dating for a while! I'm very proud of the title.  
> You know how the series' title is "Of encounters, experiences and ends"? I'd say this fit both "encounters" and "experiences" this time!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little thing! ♥

“D-Daichi!”

Daichi looked up from where his Umbreon was sitting, still petting her. He watched as Shouyou ran up to him, eyes wide and open distress painted on his face. Daichi excused himself to his Umbreon and stood up, ready to handle whatever trouble Shouyou had gotten himself into again.

Not that he didn’t trust him not to throw himself into trouble, not at all. It just so happened that Shouyou had a knack for stumbling onto things he shouldn’t have for his own safety. Needless to say, Daichi found himself more often than not trying to fix whatever mess the younger trainer had gotten into.

Daichi noticed that Shouyou was holding something while running and two thoughts crossed Daichi’s mind: 1) _Alright, that looks like something I can handle easily_ ; 2) _STOP RUNNING PLEASE_.

He caught up to Shouyou and when the other stopped in his tracks, Daichi all but threw his hands to cover and secure the egg. Because Shouyou had been running with a Pokémon egg in his hands. _Running_ with an _egg_. Daichi definitely trusted Shouyou with a lot of things, and he was certain nursing an egg was one of those things probably, but running with the egg was something his brain just didn’t allow him to brush off.

“Careful with this, Shouyou. What if you had tripped?”

“Oh! Oh no, you’re right I shouldn’t have run! Do you think it will be alright?” He started rambling on and Daichi felt a little bad for worrying him so much. Just a little.

“I’m sure it will be fine, if you remember not to run with it again.”

“I will! It’s just- it all happened so quickly that I guess I panicked and I thought you’d know better than me how to handle this!”

“What even happened that you ended up with an egg, anyway?” Daichi chuckled.

“Two eggs, actually!”

Oh. Of course it couldn’t have been just one and made it easier. Two was still manageable though. Daichi could do it. Shouyou probably could too.

“I was racing Kageyama and we got lost at one point, but not too far so it’s fine we found our way back, and two old people gave us those eggs! And since we didn’t really understand where the old people came from and why they were giving us the eggs, they left before we could react! Kageyama stared at me like it was my fault and then we both panicked so then he called Suga to explain the situation and then Suga said we couldn’t exactly leave the eggs out there so to take them back with us.”

“And that’s why you came back running. That sounds like the kind of adventure you get yourself into, indeed.” Daichi snorted.

He’d have to call Suga later to ask him about all of that but for now there was more pressing matters.

“Where’s the other egg?”

“In my bag! I couldn’t hold them both while running so I used my bag. I didn’t have too much stuff in it so the egg fit nicely! I’m sure it’s warm too!”

“Let’s take a look.”

Shouyou handed Daichi the first egg, which Daichi took with the greatest care. He didn’t take care of eggs all that often but the few times he did, he made sure to be the best babysitter.

He watched Shouyou taking off his backpack slowly and with cautious movements. Daichi smiled fondly. Shouyou tended to be a force of nature, pure ball of excitement and anxiety all the same; but even he had moments where the storm of liveliness quieted down and all that was left was softness. Daichi loved Shouyou, so _so_ much. For every single moment passed with him.

“Here, look! It’s the same as the other one, and as the one Kageyama took home. I wonder what’s in them!” Shouyou said, his eyes shining bright.

“Kageyama only got one?”

“Yeah! He was holding it super tight, though I think it wasn’t so much that it could crack. I think he just got very excited and didn’t want to drop it. He made that weird face, you know? Like he’s trying not to smile but failing.”

Daichi laughed. Yup, he could totally picture this.

The eggs didn’t look too out of the ordinary, like it sometimes happened for some Pokémon. There was no way to tell what might be inside, so that would be a total surprise for all of them. They didn’t even know if they were all from one kind of Pokémon or different ones.

If Daichi was being honest, he was starting to feel pretty excited at the idea of hatching those eggs. Looking at Shouyou’s face, he could say for sure that it was the same for his boyfriend.

“Let’s get them settled, alright?” Daichi said, nodding towards the building they rented a flat in. Shouyou grinned at him and followed his steps.

* * *

 

Taking care of eggs, Shouyou learned, required a lot of attention. That wasn’t something he had a lot of but he could manage. Especially since Daichi was helping him out so he could focus on one egg at a time and then switch it up so that the other didn’t feel left out.

Shouyou felt giddy at the idea but, really, the way they took care of the eggs reminded him of his parents when he and Natsu were younger. He supposed that in a way, the eggs were their babies, right?

He looked down at the egg currently settled in his arms. He lifted it up to eye-level.

“I’m gonna be the best dad ever, you’ll see!” he declared proudly, his smile bright as the sun. “And Daichi will be the best dad, too! Oh, and I can’t wait until you meet all the others too! I’m sure Volcarona and Charizard are gonna love you! Joltik and Dedenne as well, but you might end up bigger than them even if you just hatched so they’re probably gonna be a bit more careful, haha!”

He pulled the egg closer again. He wondered if it could hear his heartbeat like this. Eggs were so mysterious! Shouyou was pretty sure they could hear, since on many occasions the eggs had reacted to his and Daichi’s voices, as well as their Pokémon’s. But besides that, there was still so much he didn’t know about eggs.

He felt the egg move in his arms. He smiled and pat it gently.

That’s when he heard it.

He wasn’t sure what kind of noise that was but he knew one thing: it came from his egg. And Daichi had told him enough times how eggs hatched that he knew it could only mean one thing.

“It’s about to hatch!!!”

He started running to the living room before remembering that he wasn’t supposed to run with the egg in his arms and slowed down. He still quickly made his way there.

Daichi was sitting on their couch, the second egg between his crossed legs and Umbreon next to him, watching intently. He looked up when Shouyou came in. His grin matched Shouyou’s.

“Daichi!”

“Here, let’s set them next to each other.” Daichi moved from his place on the couch, gently moving the egg so that it rested on there. Shouyou put down the one he was holding very cautiously, though his eyes were shining with wonder.

They watched the eggs wobble for a moment, almost perfectly in synch. Then they stopped, and Shouyou and Daichi held their breath.

Then, tiny cracks started to appear on the egg shells. Shouyou felt as if he was vibrating and he probably was. Daichi linked one of their hands together.

After a moment, the shells were cracked enough that they could see brown fur coming out of both eggs. With some more efforts, two Eevees finally came out of the eggs. They shook their bodies, trying to get rid of the remains of the shells and finally looked up.

Shouyou was pretty sure he just let out the most embarrassing noise he had ever done, but he had never cared anyway and the babies’ big bright eyes were just too adorable not to.

“Congratulation, Shouyou.” Daichi whispered, kissing the hand he was holding.

The freshly hatched Eevees then jumped on them, not leaving them much chance to react before having their faces licked with a lot of love.

Shouyou laughed and grabbed the one on him. He lifted it, grinning.

“Hello!!”

Eevee made a sound back at him, clearly happy. The one in Daichi’s arms called back, wanting some attention too. Shouyou was more than happy to give it some.

“I think we’ll need to give them nicknames soon or it’s gonna get confusing,” Daichi remarked with a snort. “It can wait for now, though.”

“We’ll find you guys the best nicknames, promise!”

Shouyou felt his Pokégear buzz in his pocket and lowered Eevee down on the ground. Daichi’s Umbreon immediately took to grooming it, making it laugh.

As he answered Kageyama’s call, the other telling him how his egg had hatched and that it turned out to be an Eevee as well, Shouyou's eyes locked on the little group they all formed in the middle of the living room. Daichi was now being attacked by two furry balls of love, laughing his heart out and petting the both of them. Shouyou’s chest felt full and warm.

He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be because I was looking at the list of teams I had given the HQ characters years ago and I noticed Hinata had both a Jolteon and a Flareon! Also Kageyama has a Glaceon. So yeah, old people giving out Eevee eggs is a good way to make a team.
> 
> Hope you had fun!


End file.
